Ai no Lullaby
by aicchan
Summary: “Sebelum bertemu denganmu, aku tidak penah merasakan seperti ini. Kalau diibaratkan dulu aku seperti kertas partitur yang kosong. Dan saat kau datang, perlahan kertas itu dipenuhi nada-nada yang menjadikan aku utuh.” Fujoshi's Independence Day Fic XD


**o0o Ai no Lullaby o0o**

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Pair: Gaara x Naruto

Rating: T. Just mentions of some 'dangerous scene'

Genre: Romance

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**E N J O Y**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"MENYEBALKAAAAN!!" seorang pemuda pirang mengeluh dan duduk lemas di sebuah bangku yang ada di koridor gedung tempatnya belajar musik untuk 3 tahun kedepan, "kenapa harus klasik sih? Aku kan ga jago improvisasi lagu klasik!! Kalau lagu modern sih masih bisa!!" sambil menggerutu dia membuka buku partitur musiknya dan memandang deretan not balok dari komposisi Concerto in D for Piano no 5 gubahan Mozart.

"Aaahh.. meski lagunya bebas.. tetap saja ku tidak bisa memainkan lagu klasik yang panjang dan membosankan ini," hampir saja dia menyobek partitur itu kalau saja dia tidak segera sagar kalau itu hanya akan membuatnya dimarahi oleh Iruka Sensei, pengajarnya.

Selaginya dia bingung, tiba-tiba telinganya menangkap suara denting piano yang sangat merdu. Dia tidak pernah mendengar seseorang bermain dengan begitu indahnya. Jadilah dia mengikuti asal suara itu.

Alunan musik Claire de Lune milik Debussy memanjakan telinga pemuda itu. Dia kini berdiri di depan sebuah ruangan yang dia tahu sebagai ruangan khusus bagi mereka yang akan mengikuti **concours** atau lomba-lomba yang berkelas. Perlahan dia membuka pintu itu dan masuk ke ruangan yang mirip seperti panggung kecil dengan bangku penonton yang separuh melingkari panggung.

Naruto melihat seorang pemuda berambut merah memainkan grand piano yang ada di tengah panggung itu. Alunan musik lembut membuatnya tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia terus mematung sampai lagu yang dimainkan itu selesai. Dan tanpa sadar dia bertepuk tangan saat pemuda itu berdiri.

Terkejut karena ada yang menontonnya, pemuda berambut merah itu menoleh ke arah pintu masuk dan menemukan pemuda sebayanya tengan bertepuk tangan dengan mata berbinar.

"Hebat!! Kau ini jenius, ya? Bisa memainkan Debussy begitu indahnya," pemuda pirang itu mendekati panggung, "aku Namikaze Naruto, tingkat 1. Siapa namamu? Aku belum pernah melihatmu. Apa kau senior?"

Tak menjawab semua pertanyaan itu, si pemuda berambut merah itu pun membereskan barang-barangnya dan keluar begitu saja melalui belakang panggung, meninggalkan Naruto yang kebingungan.

#

"Hah? Pemuda misterius berambut merah?"

Naruto mengangguk. Dia baru saja menceritakan pertemuannya dengan pianis hebat di ruang latihan khusus pada Sasuke dan Sakura, dua teman karibnya.

"Kau itu bagaimana sih? Masa kau tidak kenal dia?" seru Sakura, gadis manis berambut pink panjang, "dia itu Gaara. Senior kita 1 tingkat. Dia kan sudah berkali-kali bergabung dalam orkestra dan sudah tampil di beberapa negara."

"Hoee!!" mata Naruto membulat sempurna, "pantas saja dia jago. Dia bisa memainkan piano seperti air yang mengalir. Indaaaah banget."

"Sebaiknya kau pindah ke jurusan sastra saja sana," ujar Sasuke, pemuda tampan yang jadi incaran mahasiswi jomblo di kampus itu.

Naruto tak memperdulikan sindiran Sasuke itu. Dia masih terpesona pada lagu yang dia dengar barusan. Itu Debussy paling indah yang pernah dia dengar. Sekali lagi dia memandang buku partiturnya, _"kalau dia mau mengajariku, mungkin aku bisa bermain lagu klasik dengan lebih bagus lagi,"_ batinnya.

"YOSH!!"

Teriakan Naruto yang mendadak itu membuat Sasuke dan Sakura terkejut, terlebih setelah Naruto langsung berdiri dan menyambar ranselnya, "OSH!! Aku mau pergi dulu!! Sampai besok!!" melambai sekenanya, Naruto berlari pergi begitu saja dan meninggalkan teman sejak SMAnya itu.

"Kenapa dia?" Sakura memandang debu yang berterbangan saat Naruto melesat pergi tadi.

Sasuke menghela nafas dan membereskan buku-bukunya, "biarkan saja! Memikirkan dia cuma buang-buang tenaga percuma," dia berdiri, "aku ada kelas setelah ini. Kau?"

Sakura menggeleng dan ikut berdiri, "aku mau pulang saja dan berlatih. Bach bukanlah komposer favoritku, jadi aku butuh latihan ekstra di rumah."

"Baiklah. Sampai besok."

"Dah, Sasuke Kun."

.

#

.

"_ADA!!_" seru batin Naruto saat melihat sosok Gaara di kantin kampus. Seniornya itu duduk dan makan sendiri di meja yang dekat dengan jendela kaca yang menghadap ke taman belakang kampus.

Dengan PD, Naruto pun menghampiri seniornya itu.

"Gaara Senpai, konnichiwa," sapa Naruto seriang dia yang biasa.

Pemuda bernama Gaara itu agaknya kaget bertemu lagi dengan orang yang sama dengan yang ada di ruang latihan tadi.

Naruto nyengir, "ehehehehehe.. aku langsung jadi fans Senpai begitu dengar permainan piano Senpai tadi."

Gaara tidak bereaksi.

"Anu.. apa Senpai sibuk?"

Mata hijau Gaara menatap lurus pada mata biru milik Naruto, " apa maumu?" tanyanya dengan nada datar dan rendah. Membuat Naruto –entah kenapa- jadi tersipu.

"A-anu.. sebenarnya aku ingin minta bantuan Senpai."

Gaara tidak bereaksi, tapi juga tidak tampak menolak.

"Sebenarnya aku dapat tugas memainkan gubahan Mozart. Dan jujur.. aku parah banget di musik klasik. Jadi.. aku ingin Senpai mengajariku."

"Kenapa aku? Itu tugas dosen untuk membimbingmu 'kan?" Gaara meminum teh di gelasnya.

"Tapi... kali ini tugasnya mengapresiasikan lagu sesuai imajinasi sendiri. Aku... aku lemah dalam hal itu. tapi—sejak mendengar permainan debussy Senpai, aku tahu Senpai orang yang tepat untuk mengajariku."

Sejenak Gaara diam dan mengaduk mashed potato yang menjadi menu makan siangnya hari itu, "siapa namamu?"

Naruto memutar bola matanya tapi tidak protes dan kembali memperkenalkan diri, "namaku Namikaze Naruto."

"Namikaze..." Gaara meletakkan sendoknya di sisi piring, "jangan bilang kau putra Namikaze Kushina dan Namikaze Minato..."

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "itu nama ayah dan ibuku."

Sorot mata Gaara berubah cemerlang, "dan kuanggap kau mewarisi kemampuan bermusik mereka," katanya, "baiklah. Aku bersedia mengajarimu."

"Sungguh!!" Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya, "Senpai, arigatou!!" ujarnya tulus.

"Aku tunggu diruang latihan E, besok jam 3. Kau ada kelas?"

Naruto menggeleng sepeuh hati, "kelas terakhirku sebelum jam makan siang, jadi aku pasti datang," dia memandang takzim pada Senpainya itu, "sekali lagi, terima kasih," dia membungkukkan badan dan berlalu dari kantin.

Gaara memandang kepergian Kouhai yang hyper itu sebelum akhirnya dia menghabiskan makan siangnya dan bersiap masuk ke kelas berikut.

.

#

.

Jam 2 lewat 45 menit. Naruto sudah berdiri di depan ruang latihan yang menjadi tempat perjanjian mereka. Lalu dia pun masuk dalam ruangan itu dan menemukan Gaara sudah duduk di depan tuts sebuah Grand Piano berwarna putih gading.

"Konnichiwa," sapa Naruto.

Gaara membalasnya dengan anggukan.

Naruto memandang ke seluruh ruang latihan itu. ada dua Grand Piano di sana, terletak berdampingan dengan sisi tuts yang berlawanan arah, ruangannya luas dengan sistem kedap suara. Ada sebuah sofa putih panjang yang terlihat nyaman. Suhu ruangan itu terjaga oleh AC yang menyala tanpa suara, dua jendela besar memberi asupan cahaya dalam ruangan persegi yang dilapisi karpet biru itu.

"Ini ruangan khusus untuk mereka yang menghadapi concours. Apa tidak masalah berlatih disini?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak masalah. Kunci ruangan ini aku yang pegang."

Dan semakin takjublah Naruto pada Senpai di depannya itu. Bahkan memiliki akses ke tempat latihan khusus.

"Sekarang perlihatkan partiturmu!"

Naruto pun mengeluarkan buku partitur dari dalam tasnya dan menyerahkannya pada Gaara. Sejenak Gaara menghabiskan waktu untuk mempelajari partitur itu kemudian dia kembali memandang Naruto.

"Aku tidak bisa menilai apa lagu ini cocok untukmu atau tidak selama aku belum tahu kemampuanmu," ujar Gaara, "mainkan satu lagu dan biarkan aku menilaimu!" dia memberi isyarat supaya Naruto menggunakan piano lain yang berwarna hitam.

Naruto pun menurut dan segera duduk di bangku piano itu, "lagu.. bebas?"

Gaara mengangguk.

Naruto menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian jemarinya mulai menari di atas tuts hitam putih di piano itu, melantunkan lagu ringan gubahan Mozart yang paling dia suka, Waltz of Puppies. Nada-nada ringan namun indah mengalir dari jemari Naruto yang tampak riang bermain diatas tuts piano itu.

Sampai lagu itu habis, Gaara tak berkomentar dan dia menutup buku partitur itu. Naruto memandang cemas pada Gaara, menunggu reaksi dari seniornya itu.

"Sepertinya kau cocok dengan lagu ringan dan ceria seperti itu. Kenapa malah memilih Concerto?"

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "... mungkin ini alasan bodoh.. tapi.. ayah dan ibu sangat suka piano concerto milik mozart."

Gaara terdiam.

"Tapi kalau Senpai rasa lagu itu tidak cocok, boleh kok mengusulkan lagu lain. Toh materinya bebas."

"Ini saja sudah cukup," kata Gaara yang langsung membuat Naruto diam dan bahkan tidak sempat menutup mulutnya yang menganga, "kapan ujiannya?"

"2 minggu lagi."

Pemuda berambut merah itu meletakkan partitur di tempat yang disediakan di piano, "berarti kau harus latihan ekstra keras. Untuk hari ini, dengarkan musikku!"

Naruto mengangguk. Lalu dia beralih ke sofa sementara Gaara mulai memainkan lagu gubahan Mozart itu dalam gema yang sangat mempesona. Naruto sampai tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain dan membiarkan jiwanya terlarut dalam gubahan lawas yang megah itu.

Dia tak sanggup berkata apa-apa dan hanya bertepuk tangan begitu lagu itu selesai dimainkan dengan sempurna oleh Gaara. Pancaran rasa kagum tampak jelas di bola matanya yang sejernih langit musim panas itu.

"Sekarang coba kau yang mainkan!"

"Ee!! Aku?" Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "emm.. tapi kalau jelek jangan dimarahi ya? Jujur aku parah banget kalau disuruh improvisasi lagu klasik."

"Coba saja," Gaara beranjak dari piano putih itu, "mainkan sesukamu!"

Akhirnya Naruto mengangguk dan duduk di tempat Gaara tadi. Sambil melihat partitur, dia pun mulai memainkan lagu itu.

Gaara berdiri di samping Naruto dan mengamati dengan seksama. Mulai teknik hingga penghayatan. Meski baru sebentar melihat Naruto bermain piano, Gaara sudah tahu kalau pemuda itu memiliki kemampuan yang bagus. Seperti apa yang bisa diharapkan dari anak 2 musisi jenius. Tapi memang... permainannya terlalu mengikuti isi partitur hingga terdengar sedikit membosankan. Di pertengahan lagu, Gaara menghentikan Naruto.

"Seperti mendengar musik dari CD."

"... Aku kan sudah bilang," Naruto menunduk.

Gaara menghela nafas, "lagu apa yang paling kau sukai?"

"Kalau klasik sih tidak ada yang khusus. Tapi aku suka instrumen-instrumen modern. Ya.. kau tahu. Anime.. game.." Naruto nyengir, dan detik setelahnya, dia terperangah saat melihat Gaara sedang berusaha untuk tidak tertawa, "hei!! Itu tidak sopan!!" protes Naruto.

Gaara membekap mulutnya sendiri dan mengatur kembali emosinya, "maaf—tidak ku sangka kau seorang **otaku**."

"Aku bukan otaku!!" pekik Naruto sebal.

"Dan ku tebak kau punya lebih banyak komik dan game dibanding buku partitur."

Tak bisa menjawab, Naruto menggerutu sendiri karena apa yang dikatakan Gaara itu benar.

Gaara duduk di sofa, "mainkan salah satu lagu yang kau bisa.. diluar lagu klasik."

Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum dan bersiap untuk memainkan sebuah lagu, "aku ragu kau tahu lagu yang akan aku mainkan ini," katanya.

"Coba saja."

Dan Naruto pun memainkan sebuah nada yang lembut dan ringan. Beberapa waktu ruangan itu hanya diisi dentingan nada dari tuts piano yang dimainkan oleh Naruto. Gaara memejamkan mata dan menikmati alunan nada itu.

Setelah Naruto selesai dengan lagunya, Gaara pun memandang pemuda itu, "Kakijima Shinji, Kiseki. Gundam SEED Destiny."

"Aaah—kau tahu!!" Naruto berseru senang, "kalau yang ini?" dia memainkan nada yang lain. Kali ini masih dengan nada yang lembut.

"Ishimoto Takeharu, A Flower Blooming in the Slums, Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core."

Naruto nyengir, "Senpai juga otaku!!" serunya riang.

"Aku bukan otaku," kata Gaara, "kebetulan saja aku suka nonton anime dan main game.

Naruto tertawa. Seketika atmosfir diantara mereka berubah menjadi begitu akrab. Seolah mereka sudah saling mengenal begitu lama. Setelah sekitar satu jam merilekskan tubuh dan otak dengan lagu-lagu ringan, Naruto pun kembali berlatih dibawah bimbingan Gaara.

Dan Gaara pun mendukung penuh kouhainya itu setelah tahu kalau niat Naruto supaya bisa memainkan concerto milik Mozart itu adalah karena ayah dan ibunya akan datang pada saat ujian, dan lagu itu juga akan menjadi hadiah ulang tahun pernikahan mereka dari Naruto.

.

#

.

Hampir seminggu Naruto berlatih dibawah bimbingan Gaara. Dan saat di kelas, dia dapat pujian dari dosennya yang mengatakan kalau kemampuannya semakin berkembang, itu membuat mood Naruto berada dalam titik tertinggi hari ini.

"Gaara!!!" dengan penuh semangat dia masuk ke ruang latihan, untung saja pintu kayu itu kuat, kalau tidak, pastinya sudah terlepas dengan sempurna saat Naruto membukanya dengan brutal.

Pemuda berambut merah yang sedang bersantai di sofa tetap kalem meski Naruto menutup pintu itu dengan lebih bersemangat lagi. Mata hijaunya memandang kalem pada si pirang yang menghampirinya sambil bersenandung. Dan Gaara tidak perlu bertanya untuk tahu alasan apa yang membuat senyum Naruto jadi selebar itu.

"Katanya aku sudah lebih bagus sekarang. Sudah mulai bisa improvisasi," serunya sambil duduk di lantai yang beralas karpet tebal.

"Bagus," komentar Gaara singkat, "jadi sekarang kau mau libur latihan?"

Naruto menggeleng seketika, "enggak!! Aku justru makin semangat!!" katanya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "dengar musikku yang sekarang, ya?!"

Gaara beranjak duduk saat Naruto -dengan masih kelewat semangatnya- duduk di piano putih dan menyiapkan partiturnya.

"Aku baru bisa sebagian, jadi.. nanti ajari lagi, ya?!"

Gaara mengangguk dan memberi isyarat supaya Naruto mulai memainkan musiknya...

.

"Jauh lebih baik. Kau sudah menemukan ritme permainanmu sendiri," kata Gaara.

Itu membuat senyum puas terkembang di wajah Naruto, "Sensei juga bilang begitu, tadi," katanya, "YOSH!! Aku akan berusaha supaya sisa yang lain bisa sempurna sebelum akhir minggu ini."

"Bagus kalau kau semangat begitu," Gaara duduk di sebelah Naruto, "tapi masih ada beberapa kesalahan," katanya.

Naruto memperhatikan saat Gaara menunjukkan bagian mana yang menjadi kelemahannya. Lalu dia pun mencoba memainkan sesuai dengan petunjuk Gaara, jika masih salah, Gaara akan dengan senang hati menunjukkan cara yang benar.

Naruto suka setiap kali dia dan Gaara duduk berdampingan dan memainkan lagu yang sama. Dia tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan seseorang. Bahkan dengan Sasuke dan Sakura yang sudah dia kenal sejak lama. Tapi dengan Gaara berbeda, Naruto bisa merasa mereka saling mengerti tanpa harus mengucapkan kata-kata.

Baru kali pertama juga Naruto akrab dengan seseorang dalam hitungan hari. Bahkan mulai memanggil nama kecil. Hari-hari pertama, Naruto selalu memanggil Gaara dengan sebutan Senpai, sebaliknya Gaara memanggilnya dengan Namikaze Kun. Tapi sekarang, mereka tidak lagi memakai formalitas itu dan merasa nyaman untuk memanggil satu sama lain dengan nama saja.

"Setelah ini aku mau ke Akihabara. Ada game baru yang beredar hari ini. Kau mau ikut?" tawar Naruto setelah jam latihan mereka selesai hari itu.

Gaara memandang jam di dinding yang menunjukkan waktu pukul 6 sore, "baiklah. Ku rasa aku juga butuh hiburan di rumah."

"SIP!! Ku tahu kau pasti mau!" Naruto membereskan buku-bukunya dan menjejalkannya dalam ransel, "yuk!!"

Gaara mengikuti Naruto keluar, setelah dia mengunci kembali ruangan itu, mereka pun meninggalkan gedung kampus yang sudah sangat sepi itu.

"Kalau tidak salah," Gaara membuka obrolan saat mereka keluar dari gerbang kampus, "orang tuamu sedang ada konser di Wina 'kan?"

Naruto mengangguk, "mereka akan pulang di hari ujian."

"Jadi kau sendiri di rumah?"

"Yup. Sudah terbiasa sejak kecil."

Sekian langkah terlalui tanpa suara lagi.

"Gaara sendiri.. ayah dan ibu Gaara itu seniman tradisional 'kan? Kenapa Gaara malah memilih bermain piano?" tanya Naruto.

Gaara mengangkat bahunya, "entahlah. Mungkin karena bosan. Sejak kecil melihat segala jenis kebudayaan kuno, aku jadi ingin merasakan hal berbeda.. dan aku bertemu dengan piano tepat pada saat aku putus asa."

"Hee.."

Gaara memandang Naruto, "dan kau tahu.. aku tertarik menekuni piano karena ayahmu."

"Ee?!"

Gaara mengangguk, "saat itu aku kelas 2 SMP, dan aku diajak pamanku melihat konser tunggal ayahmu. Dan karena itulah.. aku jadi jatuh cinta pada piano," dia kembali memandang ke depan, "permainan ayahmu itu seperti memiliki daya magis yang kuat sehingga membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya tidak akan bisa berpaling lagi."

Naruto tersenyum salah tingkah, "Tousan memang hebat. Sejak kecil aku mengidolakannya. Tapi ternyata aku tidak bakat di lagu klasik."

"Bukan kau yang menilai bakatmu," kata Gaara, "ada satu sisi permainanmu yang sangat mirip dengan ayahmu."

Mendengar itu, Naruto memandang penuh rasa ingin tahu pada Gaara, "apa itu? katakan padaku!" tuntutnya.

Gaara menepuk pundak Naruto, "kau akan tahu saat ujian nanti," katanya.

"EEEHHH!!! CURAAANG!! KATAKAN PADAKU!!!"

Protes Naruto tidak dihiraukan oleh Gaara meski si pemuda pirang itu terus mencoba. Dan akhirnya Naruto menyerah saat mereka sampai di daerah Akihabara.

.

#

.

Dan akhirnya tibalah hari ujian untuk mahasiswa tingkat pertama. Naruto berdiri dengan nervous di belakang panggung ruangan latihan khusus yang akan digunakan sebagai tempat ujian. Dia melihat Sakura sedang serius memelototi partitur di pangkuannya dan jemarinya sibuk bermain dengan piano imajinasinya.

Menoleh ke sisi lain, dia melihat Sasuke yang sama seriusnya dengan Sakura. Meski tetap tampak tenang, Naruto tahu Sasuke juga sedang gugup.

Lalu dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling tempat itu. peserta ujian ada 20 orang. Dan hanya 4 orang yang dipilih dan dilatih untuk mengikuti concours bulan depan. Dan jika mereka berhasil melewati concours dengan baik, mereka diizinkan bergabung dengan grup orkestra kampus yang terdiri dari mahasiswa-mahasiswa pilihan.

Naruto menelan ludah pasrah. Dia merasakan jemarinya berkeringat dingin. Akhirnya dia memilih untuk duduk dan menenangkan diri. Lalu tiba-tiba dia merasa ponselnya bergetar dan berdering pelan dari dalam kantungnya, dia pun buru-buru mengambilnya. Ternyata sebuah email... dari Gaara.

Sedikit kelewat semangat, Naruto membuka pesan elektrik itu dan gelombang kenyamanan langsung membuatnya rileks saat membaca pesan singkat dari Gaara itu.

'Aku tahu kau bisa. Berusahalah!'

Naruto tersenyum membaca pesan itu, kemudian dia pun mematikan ponselnya dan melepaskan batreinya, tidak mau cari perkara kalau ponselnya mendadak berbunyi saat ujian sudah dimulai. Setelah menyimpannya dalam tas, Naruto menarik nafas panjang dan dia pun merasa semua ketegangannya hilang.

Tak lama... ujian pun dimulai...

Satu demi satu peserta ujian pun dipanggil. Naruto duduk diam dan berusaha tidak mendengarkan apapun agar tidka terpengaruh permainan peserta ujian yang lain. Saat tiba giliran Sasuke, Naruto bersiap di dekat jalan menuju panggung. Dia melihat bagaimana Sasuke bisa tiba-tiba menjadi tenang dan bisa menunjukkan permainan yang sempurna.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Naruto bisa melihat kedua orang tuanya tengah duduk dibelakang deretan para dosen. Dan bukan hanya mereka berdua saja, ada juga beberapa pasang orang tua peserta ujian yang lain yang memenuhi separuh bawah tempat duduk penonton. Ya—meski ini baru ujian saringan, tapi tetap saja ujung dari ujian ini adalah sesuatu yang besar. Makanya para orang tua jadi ikut bersemangat.

Naruto memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum saat melihat ibunya menoleh dan memandangnya. Wanita cantik berambut merah panjang itu melambai pada putra semata wayangnya dan menyikut sang suami supaya melihat ke arah yang sama dengannya.

Minato, sang ayah yang menurunkan persis perawakannya pada Naruto, tersenyum juga dan memberi isyarat tangan supaya Naruto berjuang, mau tak mau rasa percaya diri Naruto bangkit dan dia mengangguk pasti.

Akhirnya Sasuke selesai dan itu berarti, setelahnya adalah gilirannya.

"Jangan lakukan kesalahan konyol, dobe. Aku tidak mau menang percuma darimu," ujar Sasuke saat meeka berpapasan di sisi panggung.

"Jangan terlalu PeDe, temee," Naruto nyengir, dan setelah ber-high five dengan Sasuke, dia pun berjalan ke panggung begitu namanya di panggil.

Perlahan Naruto duduk di hadapan piano yang menjadi temannya sejak dia beusia 5 tahun itu. dia kembali menarik nafas panjang. Namun sebelum dia mulai, entah kenapa dia jadi memandang ke arah pintu masuk, dan dia terkejut mendapati sosok Gaara berdiri di deretan bangku paling atas.

Kehadiran Gaara membuat Naruto menjadi tenang dan akhirnya dia pun memainkan lagu yang selama 14 hari ini dia latih secara intensif bersama Gaara. Lagu persembahan khusus untuk kedua orang tuanya...

.

#

.

"Naruto... itu hadiah terindah untuk kami!!" Kushina memeluk putranya itu sepenuh hati dan mengecup kedua pipi pemuda itu setelah ujian itu selesai. Tak peduli pada mahasiswa lain yang tampak takjub bertemu langsung dengan 2 musisi yang terkenal di seluruh dunia itu.

"Kaasan!! Ini masih di kampus!!" meski berkata begitu, Naruto tampak senang menghabiskan waktu bersama kedua orang tua yang sudah 5 bulan tidak dia temui.

"Kau semakin ahli. Tousan bangga padamu," Minato mengacak rambut Naruto, "kalau sampai kau tidak lolos, Tousan akan protes pada dosenmu."

Kushina masih memeluk putra kesayangannya itu, "tapi—ada yang berbeda dengan teknikmu. Apa yang terjadi selama kami pergi?"

Saat itu Naruto memandang ke arah Gaara yang masih ada di tempatnya semula, "itu semua karena aku latihan khusus dengan Gaara," Naruto melambai pada seniornya dan menyuruhnya mendekat.

"Oh!" Minato sepertinya mengenali sosok Gaara, "rupanya kau kenal dengan putraku."

Gaara membungkuk hormat.

"Wah wah—tidak menyangka. Ternyata Gaara Kun teman Naruto."

"Heee? Kalian kenal dengan Gaara?" Naruto keheranan.

Kushina tertawa, "jelas saja. Bulan lalu dia kan bermain bersama kami di Itali."

"APA?" Naruto segera membekap mulutnya karena dia jadi pusat perhatian di ruangan yang sekarang riuh itu. Lalu dia memandang Gaara dengan kesal, "kau sama sekali tidak pernah cerita."

"Karena kau tidak bertanya," kata Gaara enteng.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya.

Minato dan Kushina sama-sama tertawa, "baiklah. Ujian sudah selesai. Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang?" tawar Minato.

"MAUUU!!" seru Naruto, "Gaara juga ikut, ya?!"

"Eh? Tapi ini pertemuan kalian setelah sekian lama..."

"Sudah!! Jangan formal begitu," Minato menepuk pundak Gaara, "makin ramai makin seru."

Dan akhirnya Gaara pun diseret dengan paksa oleh keluarga yang rupanya sangat kompak itu. Mereka pun menuju ke lapangan parkir, di sana berjajar mobil-mobil mewah dan berkelas plus dengan supir. Tapi ada satu mobil biasa yang justru tampak mencolok di deretan mobil kelas atas itu.

Minato membuka pintu mobil itu dengan alarm key dan mempersilahkan semua masuk sementara dia duduk di balik kemudi, "sebelum makan, kita pulang dulu. Mana mungkin makan ramen pakai gaun dan tuxedo seperti ini."

Mendengar itu, Gaara benar-benar terkejut, "ra-ramen?"

Naruto terkikik, "itu makanan wajib setiap kali Tousan dan Kaasan pulang ke Jepang. Mana mau mereka makan yang lain."

"Aahh—aku tidak sabar menikmati ramen Teuchi Jichan lagi," Kushina mengatupkan kedua tangannya seolah membayangkan culiner cruise dengan kapal pesiar di Paris.

Melihat itu Gaara tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Dia pun terbahak dan membuat ketiga Namikaze dalam mobil itu terkejut karena sosok Gaara yang mereka tahu bukanlah orang yang mudah tertawa.

"Ma-maaf.." ujar Gaara saat bisa menguasai diri lagi, "aku cuma kaget... karena 2 jenius musik ini suka makan ramen."

3 Namikaze itu nyengir bersamaan.

"Kau pun pasti akan ketagihan ramen ini, Gaara Kun," kata Kushina, "aku menjamin dengan gaji setahunku."

"Tidak ada yang mengalahkan ramen Teuchi Jichan di Ichiraku!!" seru Naruto.

Lalu mobil itu pun meluncur mulus melewati jalanan kota Tokyo dan masuk ke kawasan perumahan yang biasa. Tak ada deretan rumah mewah, tak ada pagar-pagar yang menjulang tinggi... semua tipe rumah biasa.

Lalu Minato menghentikan kendaraannya di depan sebuah rumah bertingkat 2. rumah yang tak tampak berbeda dengan rumah-rumah lain di sekelilingnya.

"Ya—selamat datang di istana kami," ujar Minato.

Naruto turun duluan dan membukakan pintu pagar supaya mobil bisa masuk ke garasi. Lalu pemuda pirang itu membuka pintu rumahnya lebar-lebar dan mempersilahkan Gaara masuk setelah pemuda itu turun bersama kedua orang tuanya.

"Tunggu ya, kami ganti baju dulu," Kushina dan Minato naik duluan ke lantai dua.

"Kita ke kamarku saja, yuk!" ajak Naruto.

Gaara mengangguk, "ojamashimasu," dia memakai surippa dan mengikuti Naruto ke kamarnya.

.

"Seperti dugaanku," kata Gaara melihat isi kamar Naruto. Rak buku penuh komik, wadah DVD yang terbuka di karpet, berisi puluhan judul game, juda console game yang tergeletak begitu saja.

"Maaf berantakan. Habis.. aku ini tipe yang malas membersihkan kamar," Naruto nyengir, "duduklah dimana saja," katanya.

Gaara pun duduk di tempat yang tidak tertutupi majalah dan juga CD game. Naruto duduk di sebelahnya sambil memasukkan seluruh cd game dalam wadahnya.

"Ehehehehe."

Gaara memandang heran pada Naruto yang dari tadi tertawa terus, "kau baik-baik saja?"

"Iya. Aku sehat wal'afiat kok. Cuma seneng aja," Naruto duduk bersandar di rak komiknya, "habis ini kali pertama ada yang masuk ke kamarku kecuali Sasuke dan Sakura. Aku tidak begitu punya banyak teman sih."

"Begitu?"

Naruto mengangguk, "aku tidak suka ada yang berusaha akrab denganku hanya untuk menarik keuntungan saja. Sasuke dan Sakura adalah sahabat dari hati yang sama sekali tidak memandangku sebagai anak dari sang jenius, tapi sebagai seorang 'Naruto'."

"Hmm.. aku mengerti itu. sedikit banyak aku juga merasa hal yang seperti itu," Gaara mengambil salah satu majalah game yang berserak di karpet.

"Gaara jenius sih. Pasti banyak yang mau jadi 'teman' Gaara," gurau Naruto yang hanya ditanggapai senyum simpul dari Gaara.

Tak begitu lama, Minato membuka pintu kamar Naruto dan mengajak untuk makan sekarang. Jadilah mereka berempat keluar lagi dari rumah.

"Jalan kaki?" tanya Gaara saat Kushina menggembok pagar rumah mereka.

"Yup. Dekat kok. Di belokan taman sana. Kau keberatan?" tanya Kushina.

Gaara menggeleng, "justru aku lebih suka jalan dari pada naik mobil."

Dan jadilah mereka berjalan beriringan menuju ke kedai ramen langganan keluarga Namikaze yang terletak tak begitu jauh dari rumah. Hanya sekitar 15 menit berjalan kaki.

.

#

.

"Jadi anda berdua teman kuliah Tousan dan Kaasan?" Gaara tampak takjub mendengar apa yang dikatakan Minato barusan.

"Iya. Aku dan ibumu satu angkatan," kata Kushina, "lalu bagaimana kabar mereka?"

"Tousan sibuk dengan sanggar kabukinya dan sekarang Niisan mengikuti jejaknya. Kaasan masih menjadi pemain **koto** bersama Neesan."

"Jadi kau saja yang 'keluar jalur'. Apa ayahmu tidak ngamuk? Dia kan sifatnya keras," Minato meminum teh hijau yang disajikan gratis.

"Ya.. pipiku sempat bengkak seminggu karena pukulan Tousan. Tapi setelahnya, beliau tidak protes lagi."

Naruto mendengus, "orang tua mana yang bisa protes kalau anaknya dikenal sebagai pianis jenius?"

Obrolan mereka terputus saat pelayan membawakan pesanan mereka.

"Wuaaaahhh... akhirnya.. rameeen!!" Kushina segera mengambil sumpit kayu dan memisahkannya menjadi bilah yang tidak rapi, "itadakimasu!!"

Semua pun menikmati sajian sederhana yang nikmat itu.

Selagi makan, Gaara memperhatikan sejak tadi kalau orang-orang di kompleks perumahan itu selalu menyapa ramah pada anggota keluarga ini. Dan itu sapaan wajar dan bukan sapaan hormat atau menyanjung. Suasana seperti ini jarang sekali dia dapatkan di lingkungan rumahnya yang serba kaku dan pemuh formalitas. Ini seperti penyegaran untuk jiwa Gaara.

Usai makan mereka kembali ke rumah dan atas paksaan 3 Namikaze yang tidak terbantah itu, akhirnya Gaara bisa dibujuk untuk menginap. Gaara pun menelepon rumahnya untuk mengabarkan kalau dia tidak pulang malam ini dan akan menginap dikediaman Namikaze.

Gaara sudah yakin kalau ayahnya , yang mengangkat telepon, akan marah besar. Tapi ternyata dia hanya mendapat kalimat, 'sampaikan salam pada Minato dan Kushina'. Sedikit tidak percaya, Gaara mematikan ponselnya dan menyimpannya dalam saku celana jeans yang dia pakai.

.

Hari masih sore saat mereka berempat berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Ada sebuah grand piano hitam yang terawat rapi di sudut ruangan itu. tampak jelas kecintaan keluarga ini pada alat musik yang satu ini.

"Mainkan satu lagu untuk kami, Naruto!" pinta Kushina.

"Oke. Tapi bukan lagu klasik, ya?!"

"Terserah. Kami rindu suara pianomu," sambung Minato.

Naruto pun duduk di bangku piano, sementara Kushina dan Minato duduk berdampingan di sofa panjang dan Gaara di sofa tunggal. Kemudian Naruto mulai memainkan sebuah musik yang melantun dengan indah.

Gaara tahu lagu ini... Salah satu original soundtrack dari film Twilight, Bella's Lullaby. Dia memejamkan mata dan menikmati alunan nada indah itu. sebenarnya dia lumayan kaget saat mengetahui kalau Naruto sangat piawai memainkan lagu-lagu yang bernada melankolis seperti ini. Bertolak dari sifatnya yang kadang suka tidak terkontrol. Tapi itu tidak buruk untuk Gaara.

Kushina dan Minato tersenyum puas saat Naruto selesai memainkan lagu itu.

"Kau memang bertambah pandai, Naruto," kata Minato.

"Terima kasih pada Gaara yang sudah mengajariku dengan telaten. Kalau ga ada Gaara, mungkin aku tidak bisa melewati ujian dengan selamat."

Maka hari itu menjadi hari yang berbeda dan menyenangkan bagi Gaara dan juga keluarga Namikaze. Mereka terus mengobrol dan bertukar cerita tentang apa saja yang bisa muncul sebagai topik pembicaraan. Hingga tak terasa hari menjelang malam. Kushina pun beranjak untuk menyiapkan makan malam yang langsung didukung sepenuhnya oleh Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu mengekor sang ibu menuju dapur dan membiarkan Gaara berbincang dengan ayahnya.

.

#

.

Waktu berjalan seakan berlari. Kini dua bulan sudah berlalu. Setelah mengikuti concours yang ketat, akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke terpilih menjadi dua pianis baru di orkestra kampus. Dan mengikuti tradisi, untuk sementara waktu para 'junior' ini akan bermain duet dengan seniornya.

Naruto dengan senang hati memerima tawaran Gaara untuk bermain sebagai partnernya, dan Sasuke berpasangan dengan pianis lain, setingkat Gaara, Hyuuga Neji. Senior yang disiplin, tapi ramah.

Pementasan perdana mereka akan dilaksanakan sebulan lagi. Artinya.. Naruto dan Sasuke harus berlatih lebih giat supaya tidak memalukan nama orkestra yang sudah memiliki nama besar di Jepang ini...

.

"HYAAAA!! AKU TEGAAAANG!!!" Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Tenanglah! Kau itu sudah seperti orang yang mau dihukum mati saja," kata Gaara kalem sambil mempelajari partitur Sonata for Two Pianos in D major gubahan Mozart yang akan menjadi lagu pertama mereka.

"Habis.. ini pementasan pertamaku.. mana Kaasan dan Tousan sudah semangat mau lihat lagi.. aduuuuh!!" Naruto berjalan mondar-mandir di ruangan latihan mereka yang biasa.

Gaara menghela nafas, lalu dia menarik tangan Naruto hingg apemuda itu terduduk di sisi sofa yang kosong, "kita punya waktu sebulan untuk berlatih. Dan itu lebih dari cukup. Sekarang tenang dan pelajari partiturmu!"

Naruto mengangguk dan mengeluarkan buku partiturnya. Dia bertekad akan membuat pementasan pertamanya menjadi pementasan yangtidak memalukan dan akan membuat kedua orang tuanya bangga. Karena itu... dia akan berlatih dengan keras!!!

.

#

.

Minggu kedua latihan, semua berjalan lancar. Naruto bisa mengimbangi permainan Gaara, begitu pula sebaliknya. Terkadang mereka bermain dengan satu piano, kadang terpisah. Meski begitu, sepertinya keharmonisan mereka sudah senada dan selaras hingga tidak menimbulkan perbedaan berarti meski mereka berbagi piano atau tidak.

Hari ini pun mereka berlatih hingga petang. Namun tak satupun ingin mengakhiri.

Naruto duduk di samping Gaara yang sedang menggumamkan nada di partitur. Sedikit bosan, Naruto memainkan sembarang nada yang tercipta begitu saja. Tapi tidak disangka Naruto, tiba-tiba Gaara bergabung dalam alunan nada itu.

Anehnya.. tanpa berkata atau apa, nada mereka bergabung menjadi satu, Naruto mencipta melodi yang seiring dengan harmoni Gaara. Itu... mengesankan. Naruto menghentikan gerakan jemarinya dan memandang Gaara yang juga tengah memandangnya.

Menyadari jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat, wajah Naruto menjadi panas, namun dia tidak kuasa berpaling dari permata emerald yang terus memandang lurus padanya itu.

Tangan Naruto yang masih ada di atas tuts piano itu sedikit tersentak saat Gaara merendahkan kepalanya dan menangkap bibir Naruto dalam sebuah kecupan, ringan tapi manis. Naruto tak mampu berbuat apa-apa kecuali memejamkan matanya saat Gaara kembali memberinya sebuah ciuman, dan kali ini lebih dalam... lebih.. menggoda...

.

Naruto terbangun saat mendengar sebuah nada yang sangat familiar. Dia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali dan akhirnya memandang sosok Gaara yang memainkan original soundtrack Twilight dengan kemampuan yang jauh di atas Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu tak beranjak dari sofa yang menjadi tempatnya berbaring. Dia merasa rileks dan nyaman mendengar dentingan indah suara piano yang dimainkan oleh Gaara.

Menyadari kalau Naruto sudah bangun, Gaara menyelesaikan lagunya dan beranjak mendekati Naruto. Lembut dia mencium kening pemuda itu, lalu dia pun mengusap kepala Naruto, "hari sudah malam. Kau mau pulang sekarang?"

Naruto mengangguk dan merapatkan selimut tipis yang menutupi tubuh polosnya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau hari ini dia dan Gaara... telah menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Gaara mengecup ringan bibir Naruto, "pakai bajumu! Setelah itu kita pulang."

Naruto duduk dibantu oleh Gaara dan dia pun mengenakan kembali pakaiannya yang tadinya berserakan di karpet, tapi sudah dibereskan oleh Gaara. Setiap dia bergerak, ada bagian tubuhnya yang terasa tidak nyaman, dan Gaara memperhatikan itu.

"Tidak perlu memaksa. Kita bisa menginap disini," ujar Gaara sambil mengusap pipi Naruto.

Tapi pemuda pirang itu menggeleng, "pulang saja.. lagipula aku lapar."

Gaara mengangguk dan dia pun membereskan barang-barang mereka sementara Naruto membenahi pakaiannya supaya tidak terlalu kusut. Setelah memastikan ruangan itu kembali seperti sedia kala, mereka berdua pun segera keluar, mengunci pintu dan meninggalkan gedung kampus yang sudah gelap dan sepi.

Mereka berjalan santai dan menikmati suasana malam. Jalanan masih ramai, itu membuat Naruto sadar kalau hari ini adalah akhir minggu. Orang-orang pasti keluarrumah dan memanjakan diri dengan melakukan hal yang mereka suka.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu terhenyak saat merasakan jemari Gaara bertaut dengannya. Naruto pun menoleh pada Gaara yang hanya tersenyum padanya. Rona merah kembali menjalari pipi Naruto. Dia masih terus teringat akan apa yang baru saja dia dan Gaara lakukan. Ini terdengar gila dan konyol. Tak satu pun dari mereka pernah menyatakan perasaan. Tapi mereka sudah melakukan apa yang hanya dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih.

Seolah mengerti kekalutan Naruto, Gaara menggenggam erat jemari pemuda itu. tapi dia tidak bicara apa-apa.

#

"... Kau menginap 'kan?" tanya Naruto saat dia selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian.

"Kenapa?"

Mendengar nada datar itu, Naruto cemberut, "untuk membuktikan kau tidak main-main denganku. Aku tidak suka kalau hanya jadi pengisi waktu luangmu saja."

Gaara tertegun memandang wajah Naruto yang luar biasa serius itu. Lalu dia pun tertawa, meski tidak sampai terbahak-bahak.

"KENAPA MALAH TERTAWA?!" Naruto meninju pundak Gaara.

"Maaf.. habisnya... kau serius mengira aku cuma main-main saja?" Gaara berpindah duduk ke sebelah Naruto di kasur dan merangkul pundak pemuda itu, "kau pikir aku orang seperti apa yang bisa memeluk orang yang tidak aku sukai?"

"Eh?" Naruto menoleh dan dia langsung terdiam saat Gaara kembali menciumnya dengan lembut.

Gaara mengusap pipi Naruto dan tersenyum, "sebelum bertemu denganmu, aku tidak penah merasakan seperti ini. Kalau diibaratkan dulu aku seperti kertas partitur yang kosong. Dan saat kau datang, perlahan kertas itu dipenuhi nada-nada yang menjadikan aku utuh."

Naruto memejamkan mata saat Gaara sekali lagi menciumnya.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu," Gaara memeluk Naruto erat dan merasa senang saat Naruto membalas pelukan itu.

"Jangan.. jangan pernah lepaskan aku," kata Naruto sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di lekuk leher Gaara. Dia bisa mencium aroma khas Gaara. Aroma mint. Naruto selalu menciumnya setiap kali berdekatan dengan pemuda itu.

Tak lama Gaara pun melepaskan Naruto, "tapi.. setelah ini aku harus berhadapan dengan Minato Sensei dan Kushina San. Ku harap pipiku tidak akan bengkak karena ditinju ayahmu."

Naruto tertawa, "tenang saja! Aku yakin Tousan dan Kaasan akan mengerti. Sejak aku kecil mereka mendidik supaya aku bisa menentukan sendiri apa yang terbaik untukku. Dan sekarang tanpa ragu.. aku tahu kau yang sempurna untukku."

"Dasar kau itu bermulut manis," Gaara berdiri dan mengacak rambut pirang pemuda di hadapannya itu, "kau lapar 'kan?" dia berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. "aku pesankan ramen, ya?!"

"Tapi kau menginap 'kan?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

Gaara berhenti di ambang pintu, lalu menoleh pada Naruto dan dia tersenyum, "seperti maumu," dan dia pun turun ke bawah untuk menelepon kedai ramen dan memesan 2 porsi besar.

"Yes!!" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dan langsung ambruk ke kasur. Senyum tak juga hilang dari wajahnya saat dia memikirkan berbagai hal menyenangkan yang akan dia lakukan bersama dengan Gaara. Orang yang entah sejak kapan dan tanpa dia sadari.. sudah menjadi orang yang sangat berarti untuknya.

.

#

.

Sisa malam itu dihabiskan Naruto untuk menikmati alunan nada dari tuts piano yang dimainkan Gaara. Naruto duduk dengan nyaman di sebelah Gaara yang terus melantunkan sembarang nada yang tak beratur namun terdengar indah, seperti semua suara yang memang terdengar jauh lebih indah dari yang seharusnya.

Naruto tidak menginterupsi apapun yang dimainkan Gaara untuknya. Saat itu dia jadi teringat apa yang pernah dikatakan oleh ayah dan ibunya dulu. Waktu dia masih kecil dan belum mengerti apa-apa.

'Jangan menciptakan musik dengan berpikir begitu keras. Biarkan musik datang dan merasuk pada jiwamu. Begitu pun dengan cinta, jangan terlalu banyak berpikir yang berbelit atau cinta yang indah akan terlepas darimu.'

Agak aneh memang, tapi saat ini Naruto merasa itu adalah kata-kata terindahh yang pernah dia dengar. Sambil tersenyum, dia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Gaara.

"Kau ngantuk?" tanya Gaara seraya menghentikan musiknya.

Naruto menggeleng, "hanya ingin seperti ini sebentar. Jangan berhenti! Aku suka musikmu.."

"Manja."

"Biar." Naruto memejamkan mata dan tetap tersenyum begitu Gaara kini melantunkan nada ringan yang indah. Nada sederhana yang menjadi lagu tidur termerdu yang pernah ada. Dan hal terakhir yang Naruto ingat adalah saat dia melihat sebuah padang rumput luas yang seolah tak terbatas dengan langit biru tak berawan membentang di atasnya. Tahulah Naruto dia tengah berada dalam mimpi yang begitu damai....

.

Gaara menutup piano itu perlahan saat mendengarkan nafas Naruto yang teratur. Dia tersenyum saat melihat wajah tidur Naruto yang sangat nyenyak dan polos.

Kemudian dia membopong tubuh Naruto. Dengan pengalamannya sore tadi, dia tahu kalau tubuh Naruto itu terlalu ringan untuk pemuda seumurnya, jadi Gaara tidak punya kesulitan untuk memindahkan Naruto dari ruang keluarga di lantai satu ke kamar yang ada di ujung koridor lantai dua.

Setelah merebahkan Naruto di kasur dan menyelimutinya, Gaara duduk di karpet untuk sejenak memandang betapa pulasnya kekasihnya itu tidur. Tak mau repot naik ke tempat tidur yang rendah itu, Gaara menyamankan kepalanya dekat dengan wajah Naruto, dia pun memejamkan mata dan segera saja terlelap diiringi nyanyian hening malam itu...

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**E N J O Y**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

.... S H I N G ....

AAAAHHHH!!! ANEEEH!! ANEH!!! ANEEEHHH!!! Uhuhuhuhuh *pundung di pojokan*

Gomen kalo ceritanya jadi ga jelas begini. Dibuat dengan sangat tidak bertanggung jawab dan tanpa melakukan riset mendalam pada dunia pianis maaf kalau banyak yang salah.. aneh.. atau jadi membingungkan...

Saia.. saia nunggu ripiu ajah deh..

Oiya, sebelum ketinggalan, aku kasih penjelasan tentang kata yang di Bold:

**Concours** : Sejenis kontes musik. Biasanya diselenggarakan oleh perguruan musik atau juga oleh sebuah orkestra ternama untuk melihat dan mencari bibit-bibit unggul yang kemudian akan ditempatkan dalam satu orkestra.

**Otaku** : Orang yang menggilai suatu hal yang rela menghabiskan uangnya untuk membeli satu jenis barang yang sangat mereka suka. Dalam hal ini bukan hanya tentang anime manga saja. Penggemar game, komputer, atau artis juga termasuk golongan otaku.

**Koto** : alas musik tradisional Jepang.

Dan segala macam lagu bin instrumen dalam fic ini jelas bukan punya saia XD. Kalu ada waktu silahkan dicari dan didengarkan. Itu musik-musik yang bisa membuat pikiran jadi rileks lagi :D

A RI G A T O U

Dan sekali lagi, Happy Fujoshi's Day. Peace v(^0^)v


End file.
